Reconciliação? Sim Privacidade? Não
by victoriaoliveira
Summary: Após uma briga, nossos meio-sangues favoritos acham uma maneira peculiar de se recociliar...


POV Intrometido

Uma cena cômica acontecia na prai do estreito de Long Island. Uma garota de cabelos dourados e encaracolados carregava uma expressão de extrema fúria em sua face e dava largos e pesados passos que esmagavam a arei da praia. Um garoto de cebelos negros e dono de um corpo musculoso seguia a garota e tentava explicar algo. Ele suplicava por algo. Talvez pelo seu perdão...

POV Percy

"Annie por favor me escuta..." Eu suplicava enquanto corria atrás de uma Annabeth furiosa.

"Nâo" Respondeu ela com fúria.

"Eu não entendo esse seu comportamento. Eu nâo..."

"Ah não Perseu?" Interrompeu-me com ainda mais fúria. "Você realmente não sabe? Como você é ingênuo não? Ah mas é calro você me ama não é mesmo? Você me ama tanto, que enquanto eu te deixo por alguns minutos você corre atrás do primeiro rabo de saia que vê, não é mesmo? Nossa, se isso é amor, eu definitivamente não quero provar do ódio"

Ela se virou novamente em direção ao acampamento, mas a puxei pelo braço, fazendo com que nossos rostos ficasse numa proximidade extremamente perigosa.

"Da pra você me ouvir?" Perguntei com uma voz grave e um tanto raivosa. Diante do meu tom, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão temerosa. Ela apenas assentiu, e não disse uma única palavra. "Agora quem vai fazer as perguntas sou eu..." Disse no mesmo tom firma. "Você só tira conclusões precipitadas não é mesmo? Por que nós não podemos ter discussões civilizadas? Ahh, é por sua causa. Você devia ter me perguntado o que aconteceu antes de virar e sair correndo como uma criança mimada. Eu estava te preparando uma surpresa, por isso eu estava com aquela filha de Afrodite. Mas claro... Isso não vai ser mais preciso, afinal você não acredita mas que eu te amo, certo?"

Não esperei por sua resposta, apenas me virei novamente em direção à meu chalé. Estava furioso demais, não queria ver no que iria resultar mais um minuto daquela discussão. Abri bruscamente a porta de meu chalé, mas o baque que daria ao fechar foi abafado por alguém atrás de mim.

"Me desculpe" Annabeth sussurou em um tom arrependido.

Me virei olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Seu corpo que antes estava rígido derreteu-se com meu olhar. Me aproximei dela toamndo-a em um beijo.

"Percy" Ela gemeu.

Aprofundei ainda mais nosso beijo. A fazendo gemer ainda mais. Passei as mãos pelo seu abdômem definido, lhe causando arrepios. Tirei meu lábios de sua boca, e comecei a distribuir beijos e elves mordidas por seus pescoço. Não mais aguentando, rasguei sua blusa, fazendo-a gemar ainda mais. Expus seus lindos e redondos seios, que ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã de renda branco. Rasguei-o também já morto de tanto desejo. Olhei para seus mamilos e os abocanhei. Ela gemia ainda mais diante daqueles atos.

"Percy" Gritou, e eu abafei seus gritos seguintes por um beijo selvagem.

Ela tomou as rédeas e tirou bruscamente minha camisa. Arranhava as minhas costas com suas longas unhas. Descolou nossos lábios indo em direção ao meu abdômem onde distribuiu vários bejos e mordidas não tão leves. Eu podia ver o desejo trancorrer sua face. Assim como eu, ela estava à beira da loucura. Dirigiu seus ágeis dedos até o botão de minha calça e quase o arrancou. Gemi de desejo. Tirou bruscamente minha calça e eu tirei meu sapatos ajudando-a. Ela dirgiu suas mãos até a minha box acariciando meu membro por cima dela. Gemi ainda mais. Eu estava louco.

Assumi novamente o controle tirando seus shorts jeans bruscamente. O desejo nos dominava nos fazendo ir o mais rápido possível. Assim que tirei seu short, percebi que ela estava totalmente molhada de desejo me fazendo ficar ainda mais louco. Tirei sua calcinha e estimulei sua intimidade com meus dedos.

"Percy" Ela gritava ainda mais loucamente.

Não aguentei e dirigi meus lábios até sua intimidade. Ela gritava loucamente meu nome, me fazendo ir ainda com mais vontade. Pegou um maço de meu cabelo que agora estava bem mais desgrenhado, e pressionou ainda mais a minha cabeça contra a sua intimidade. Senti um espasmo percorrer seu corpo, e um líquido escorrer por sua intimidade. Provei seu delicoso gosto a fazendo soltar um longo suspiro.

Ela assumiu novamente o controle, tirando a minha box com fervor. Acariciou meu membro me fazendo gritar de desejo. Não a deixei continuar, e me levantei da cama num pulo em busca de uma camisinha. Ela não protestou, mas pegou a camisinha e vestiu meu membro. Deitei-a novamente na cama e me deitei sobre ela. Inseri meu membro, e ambos nós gritamos de desejo.

"Percy, mais forte" Exclamou Annabeth.

Atendi à seu desejo e aumentei a velocidade me meus movimentos. Espasmos percorriam nosso corpos, e nossos líquidos se misturaram.

Tombei ao lado de Annabeth extremamente cansado. Ela virou minha face me dando um beijo terno mas cheio de paixão.

"Annabeth, minha filha voc..." Atena adentrou no quarto e nos viu deitados na cama.

"ANNABETH, QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?" Gritou Atena, nos fazendo cair da cama. Puxamos um lençol e nos cobrimos apressadamente. Uma gargalhada masculina nos fez perceber que ela não estava sozinha.

"Calma Atena, eles estão apenas se divertindo" Só podia ser... Meu pai brincava com Atena, e mesmo escondido eu sabia que a virgem puritana estava completamente vermelha.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Perguntei sussurando para Annabeth.

"Oque?" Perguntou ela no mesmo tom.

"Eu devia ter pedido privacidade como recompensa dos deuses" Falei arrancando uma gargalhada alta. Quero nem saber o que a mãe dela pensou...


End file.
